Proud Of You
by beastmode953
Summary: Aside from Professor Oak, Ash has never had a Male to look up to.  As time goes by, Norman starts to become a supporting character in Ash's Growth.  Hope you likeit. First oneshot  slight advanceshipping


This is set in the same timeline as my story "Return With Avengeance." It was originally supposed to be part of the story but for some reason just didn't seem right. So i turned it into this. Its my first oneshot and was kinda rushed so let me know what you think. Ash and Norman are a little ooc but i tried my best. Thanks _Luciferix_ for putting some help in this. Also to _Antauri's Shadow_ for her advice.

I might remake this so if you have advice please dont hesitate in letting me know.

During the evening at the Rustboro Pokémon Center.

"Will an Ash Ketchum please come to the front desk please?" A Nurse Joy communicated through the intercom.

A minute later a young boy walked up to the Nurse.

"Nurse Joy did you ask for me?" He questioned.

"Yes Ash, you have a phone call. Please follow me." The nurse said.

_"I've already called mom and Professor Oak. Who else could this be?"_ Ash thought.

'Here you are Ash.".

"Thank you Nurse Joy." The boy thanked her as she walked away.

"Norman! What a surprise. Did you want me to get May and Max?" Ash asked.

"Oh no. I requested Nurse Joy for you. I wanted to talk in private."

_"Shit,"_ Ash thought. _"Is it about me traveling with his daughter?"_

"Ash, don't look so worried. You didn't do anything bad. I just wanted to talk to you about why I let Max come along with you and May."

"We're actually traveling with my friend Brock now as well." Ash quickly interrupted. "So now there's one more person to watch over us".

"Oh, Brock the Pewter City Gym leader?"

'Yes Norman. Do you know him?" The boy asked.

"No. But I've heard of him." Norman said. "The Gym Leaders of the surrounding regions have each other's contact information. Ash Ketchum I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure it was nothing but good things." Ash suddenly started to shake.

"I'm pretty sure I got along with a lot of them".

"Good and bad. All of them seemed to have liked you though. Especially the Cerulean City Gym Leader." Norman explained.

_"On no. What were the bad things?" _Ash thought. _"I hope Misty at least said good things about me._

"A lot of the Kanto Gym leaders mentioned you to be rash and stubborn. They described you as a complete amateur." Norman went on. "Those were your beginning days after all and were years ago. They did mention that you were very kind hearted and considered others over yourself."

"Oh, ok Norman. So what made you decide to let your kids travel with me?"

_"Those pricks, I'll show them who's an amateur now."_Ash thought with a bit of a grin.

"I had a good vibe around you Ash. As you already know, May never liked Pokémon. She told me what had changed her mind was how you interacted with Pikachu." He explained. "Also, I didn't have you bring Max along to watch the two of you if that's what you were assuming. He suggested it himself. They may get in arguments all the time but Max would miss his sister if she went away. Besides he would learn a lot from you."

"Seriously?" Ash asked skeptically. "The kid's a walking computer. What could he possibly learn from me?"

"He could learn to see Pokémon as more that statistics and actually start caring for them." The Gym Leader spoke firmly. "Ignorance on the move is better than knowledge on ice. Also I'm always busy with the gym and he needs a male role model. You can act as a big brother."

"Thank you Norman. I really appreciate that," he spoke. 'Wait did he just call me ignorant?" Ash thought.

"Ash, it's getting a little late I'm going to sleep. Goodnight and make me proud."

"Wait Norman. I have a question to ask you." Ash interrupted.

"Sure Ash, go ahead."

"Well, when I first got to Petalburg, I asked May if she knew the gym leader." Ash began to carry on. "All she said to me was, 'No, but I just wish I did."

"I see, where you're going with this? Me being a Gym Leader, my whole life revolves around Pokémon. It was pretty hard raising a daughter that didn't like them. Probably for that reason and because Max always talked to me about Pokémon that she felt neglected by me. I feel bad about it to be honest." He explained.

"That's no reason to give her less attention." Ash put bluntly. "She's sweet, caring, and beautiful and just because she didn't have the same interests as you shouldn't make you treat her any different."

"_Did I just call May beautiful to her dad?"_ Ash mentally facepalmed himself.

"Thanks Ash. I knew you were a great kid. You would make the perfect boyfriend for May. Sleep well."

"Wait what?"

Before he could get a response, Norman hung up.

Months Later.

Two figures were walking together in a botanical garden filled with Pokémon. They seem to be talking about some recent events. "So I noticed that a certain young brunette wasn't cheering me on for my match this time around." A man in his early thirties spoke. "I wonder why that is."

"Hey don't blame me for beating you." The young boy next to him said. "I beat you fair and square."

"It's not that Ash." Norman explained. "May only cheers for matches that I'm in and only because I'm her daddy. I've never actually seen my daughter so focused on a match all my life."

"I'm sorry Norman. I wanted you to get closer to May, not steer her away from you."

"Oh no Ash, you didn't do anything wrong. You've actually got my family closer. May calls me daily for advice on her Pokémon. She seems to love them now thanks to you. You're a great mentor."

"Why thank you Norman." Ash blushed.

"Max also grew up a lot. He's told me stories of helping Pokémon and getting closer to them. You've changed his mindset from just stats to actually caring for them. Ash thank you for being a part of our family. I would say you'd make a great son in law one day."

"Ahem excuse me?" Ash coughed.

"Dad! Ash!" The little Maple screamed. "We have go get Ash's next badge. Let's go!" He grabbed on to the Kanto native's hand and started running. "

"Make me proud boys!" The Petalburg Gym leader screamed.

A few years later

"Hey Ash its great to see you!" Norman approached Ash giving him a firm handshake. "Congratulations on making it to the tournament ."

"Thanks Norman. I really appreciate that." Ash said

"That's not all. I heard about the Manaphy incident." Norman said.

"Oh is that right?" Ash blushed. "Which incident?" He thought

"Yes Ash. Thanks for saving my daughter. I owe a lot to you." Norman explained. 'Dawn also told me about the Heart Swap incident when you and May switched bodies."

_"Dammit Dawn"_. Ash thought

" I have no problem with it Ash." he kept talking. "Is it true that Manaphy called you "Papa?"

"Umm yes." Ash answered nervously.

"Ash. Its nothing to be nervous about. I actually think youd make a great father." He said.

"Hold on Norman. You're going a little too far too soon. Me and May just started dating." The boy protested

"Well.." Norman spoke. "I just thought..."

"Ash! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." The young brunette said as she arrived. "Oh hey daddy. What are you and Ash talking about all alone here?"

"Were talking about the tournament May." Ash explained" Your dad is giving me some last minute advise."

"Thank you daddy." May ran up to Norman and gave him a big hug. "Well its getting a little late so i want some time with Ash before his tournament tomorrow." May grabbed onto Ash's hand and dragged him."See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Norman" Ash said nervously .

"Goodnight Kids." Norman Screamed." Make me proud tomorrow Ash!"

As Ash and May walked away hand in hand Ash thought to himself. _"I'll make you proud Norman. I'll make everyone proud."_


End file.
